1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closure arrangements and more particularly, it relates to an overcap ring with an integral laminated structure for sealing of containers made of paperboard, metal, glass, plastic and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are generally known a number of alternate membrane-type closures for closing containers and/or induction heat sealing of membrane-type closures to containers from the prior art of which the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative: 2,620,939; 2,646,183; 3,317,068; 3,383,256; 3,474,952; 3,723,212; 3,798,094; 3,892,351; 3,909,326; 3,973,719; 4,044,941; 4,094,460; 4,157,147; 4,171,084.
However, none of the prior art listed above disclosed an overcap ring having an integral peelable laminated structure like that of the present invention which is adapted to be heat sealed to a container body.